tainted love
by kailover2008
Summary: kai and the gang are in russia on a well deserved holiday when kai is raped and left pregnant can the gang come together and help kai?
1. Chapter 1

Kai p.o.v

I sat there in the cold snow of Russia dizzy and in pain I could hear the people

Talking and walking by on the busy street near the dark alley that I was laying in.

I tried to move but my body was in too much pain, I tried to scream for some one to help me but my throat was sore from screaming earlier.

My name is kai and I am 18 and I am on holiday with the blade breakers, white tiger x, bb all-stars and the blitzkrieg boys have just been raped.

"Your a worthless fuck toy kai" those words repeat in my grandfathers voice in my head as I lay their bleeding and almost unconscious.

Praying for death or help, which ever comes first?


	2. what is lost is now found

"Kai, kai KAI" shouted a boy with long ebony hair called ray running down the streets of Russia with all the other beyblade teams close behind him.

"Ray I'm starting to get worried where can kai can be" max said walking up to the worried neko-Jin.

"I know max he's been gone ages, do you think something has happened to him Tala" ray asked the stoic red headed Russian who had took up a kai like pose against a corner. (Eyes closed – arms crossed over chest)

"I don't know ray but kai is kai remember" tala replied.

Everything was silent until a loud shout broke them from their worried trances.

"GUY'S I FOUND KAI" shouted Tyson running up to a blooded and badly bruised kai lying naked in his own puddle of blood.

"OH MY GOD" shrieked Mariah as she finally saw the Russian boy as Tyson laid his head on his lap.

"Here Tyson lets cover him up" said the near tearful ray whilst offering his jacket.

"What do you think happened to him ray" asked lee walking up next to ray to get a better look of the bruised and bloodied kai lying in the arms of the very worried world champion Tyson.

"I don't know lee, I don't know, but we better get him to a hospital quick he looks like he's loosing a lot of blood" replied ray as Tyson and Spencer gathered kai up and ran to the nearest hospital.

"_Oh kai please be okay"_ was the thoughts of tala as they ran down the streets of Russia.


	3. The awakening

7 hours later (at Moscow general hospital)

Kai awoke to the loud beeping of a heart monitor machine next to his bed, as kai tried to move, he couldn't as he was pinned, by something laying on his legs, he looked down to see what was stopping him from getting up from the hospital bed and saw ray and Tyson fast asleep with their heads on the bed.

A small smile crept its way on to Kai's face, but it soon disappeared when a loud knocking was heard at the door.

"Come in" a quiet kai tried to shout.

But the occupants outside the door must have heard as the door creaked open revealing a sad looking doctor and a tearful Mr Dickinson.

"Hey Kai my boy, how are you feeling" Mr Dickinson said trying to hide his tears that were now flowing freely down his old looking face.

"What's wrong Mr Dickinson" creaked Kai.

"Here drink this," the doctor said passing Kai a cup of water, "this will help your throat".

"Thank you" replied Kai, "what's wrong Mr Dickinson" Kai repeated louder this time thanks to the water that had soothed his sore throat.

This woke the bladders that were sleeping in the room, first ray and Tyson who were resting with their heads on Kai's bed, then Daichi, Hilary, Max and Kenny (who had a firm grip on Dizzy even though he was asleep) who were all sleeping in chairs near the door.

"Kai your awake" shouted an enthusiastic Tyson.

"I'm so glad your ok Kai" Max said whilst approaching the bed.

"Mr Dickinson why are you crying, are you ok" Daichi said finally noticing the upset elder.

"I'm fine Daichi" sniffed Mr Dickinson, "Kai my boy do you remember what happened to you".

"Yes" replied Kai as he turned to face the wall away from his teammates and friends.

"Kai do you remember that you were raped" Mr Dickinson said.

"_GASP," _gasped the blade breakers and the other teams that suddenly appeared at the door as they came to see how Kai was doing.

"Kai is that true, were you raped before we found you," asked a shocked Tala whilst approaching Kai on the hospital bed and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kai flinched to the touch and pushed Tala away whilst shouting as loud as he could.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE".

"Oh Kai" Bryan whispered still shocked that something like this could happen to one of his fellow teammates.

"It's going to be alright Kai" ray said trying to calm the now hysterical Kai.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, HOW IS IT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT RAY" Kai shouted while turning around to face everyone in the room with tears running down his bruised cheeks.

" THEY TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING I STILL HAD RAY, MY INNOCENCE".

"They" Mr Dickinson said shocked, "was there more than one person who did this to you Kai".

"Yes, three men" Kai replied in a hushed and saddened voice from all the crying and shouting.

"Oh Kai" Tala whispered as he crawled on to the bed next to Kai, wrapping Kai in a tight hug trying to comfort his sobbing friend.

Kai just lay there in the arms of his best friend sobbing.

The last thing Kai heard was Tala's voice telling him "I'm here for you, we are all here for you and we will get through this together Kai" as he drifted into a nightmare filled sleep of what had happened to him.


	4. Authors Note

Thank you to all of you who like my story and to the people who reviewed that means a lot and it gives me more confidence to write more.

The reason why I am writing this note is that I have ran out of idea's and one of my mates is helping me write the next couple of chapters – so as soon as they are done I will update.

And if you have any idea's that would be a lot of help.

Thanks for supporting me

And I will update soon.

From

Kailover2006


	5. Kai's Nightmare

Kai's Nightmare

Kai's POV

I was lying in the dark. The light from the full moon spilled through the window. The smell of mixed body fluids flooded my senses, and my stomach was cramped. I was repulsed.

"where an I, I'm leaving," I said.

i climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom when I heard a very deep masculine voice "Go ahead," he replied.I turned around and saw a very built man with blond hair lying on the bed that I was once in completely naked just lying there, I then noticed a shadow near the door and another man not as well built with dark brown hair was near the door only in black silk boxers.

His words shocked me. I was confused, and for a moment I wasn't sure what had happened. I started to get dressed, but before I could finish the blond man moved to stand with the other man in the doorway holding his terry-cloth bathrobe closed with one hand.

"To have such a beautiful face and body, it is a shame to not use it," he said. " but we broke you in" replied the other both with sick lusty grins on their faces.

He turned and started for the living room, leaving me with the other man "turn around so I can get changed you sick pervert" I shouted. But he didn't he just winked at me and the removed himself from the room. I quickly put on my clothes and got ready to leave.

I ran to the front door when I heard "You want something to drink?" the darked haired one asked. "All we have right now is water."

"No," I said.

His small-town, choirboy smile was different from before. Now it seemed like the smile of a clever, evil cartoon care who had just swallowed a canary. I sat on the couch near his chair. A small brass lamp illuminated the room,. The room relfected how I felt--cheap, trashed and used.

"What just happened?" I heard some part of me ask.

"We made love," the evil cat responded.

"Made love! Lovemaking is between people in love," I said, my voice a whisper. I was speaking more to myself than to him, questioning my own actions as well as his.

"Okay, if we didn't make love, what did we do?" asked the other asked.

"you raped me, YOU FUCKING RAPED ME," I shouted.

"Rape no, Lust! Okay, maybe there was lust, but both of us had it. What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that I told you before that I didn't want anything sexual I was just walking the street when you came up to me, and OH MY GOD you knocked me out didn't you." I sounded amazingly calm for me anyway, as the scene played back in my mind like some old black-and-white movie.

"Are you saying we raped you?"

"Yes."

"No way. You wanted us. we could tell by the way you were walking. I just helped you make up your mind," he said again. He smiled.

"Come on in, baby how about we go again" the dark haired one asked.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE" I shouted and just ran out the front door and onto the cold streets of moscow.

As I ran down the sucluded streets it all ran back into my mind of what had just happened to me

_I remember saying no, and no again I remember screaming for them to let me go. I remember them saying come on you know you want it. I remember one pushing me down and forcing my pants and boxers off while the other held my hands down, then all I remember was looking down and seeing him with nothing on and this arful pain between my legs, I felt like I was being ripped apart. As I lost consousness I heard the laughing that laugh with alsays haunt me._

My mind had begun to race. I was cold in pain and weak. I had to stop I found an alley and laid down. I looked down and saw blood, my blood, I realised I was bleeding but before I could do anything I just collasped.

The words still in my head

_I had been raped! Kai hiwatari raped………._


	6. The Doctors

Kai's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was trembling violently as he gave yet another dry heave into the toilet after emptying what he had eaten for breakfast, feeling like his entire stomach had been turned upside down.

He had no idea for how long he'd been throwing up, before the attack of nausea finally ceased, and he slowly got up onto his weak legs, giving a shuttering sigh whilst flushing the toilet.

_Kai had been let out of hospital 3 weeks again and ever since then has been throwing up which isn't a good sign._

Kai came back into the living room of his Russian mansion where he and some of the other bladders have been staying whilst in Russia.

"Kai maybe you should go back to the doctors, you've been throwing up now for weeks" said a worrying ray

"I'm fine its just probably a bug, I'll be ok" replied kai. While a part of him kept screaming that something was wrong – badly wrong, but he just put it down to something he must have eaten.

Ray gave him yet another worried look "How does your stomach feel".

" My stomach just… doesn't feel right. But there's nothing to worry about", Kai replied, trying his best to sound convincing.

Kai could fool anyone else with those lame explanations, but apparently Ray wasn't that easy to shrug off. The Chinese squinted his eyes. " Kai, I really think you should go to the doctors and let them do some tests just to make sure that you are ok, as you say", the neko-jin announced, voice filled with worry.

Kai gave a growl, feeling a nasty headache attacking. " Ray, stop fussing around me will you I said that I'm ok so just believe me."

Ray's eyes lit into a determined, almost feral look that could challenge even Kai's glare. "Well someone has to worry about you, when you're clearly not feeling alright!".

Kai tuned his best glare to ray, as ray counteracted it with his own. It was a fight to see who would give in first.

Lee stepped forward to stop this childish challenge between the friends. " look kai we just want to make sure you are ok and hearing it from a doctor will put our minds at ease, as well as yours don't you agree".

Kai stared at lee for a while until he finally gave his answer. " Okay then", Kai muttered, and sounding between a hissing cat and a deflated child that didn't get their way. " I'll take those damn tests if it makes you get off my back and prove that I am ok."

"That's all we ask kai" said tala whilst hugging his deflated friend.

Feeling much more relief than pride over his victory, Ray smiled slightly and nodded. " Lets go then." He slowly got up, grabbed kai and went out the door of the mansion, with his friends following.

_At The Doctors_

" I'll just take a simple blood-test, there's nothing more to this. Take a seat", the doctor advised him while preparing a needle." Now you'll just feel a scratch"

"OWW, just a scratch" said kai in a clearly annoyed and sarcastic voice.

Couple of seconds later, the doctor had gotten all the blood he needed and vigilantly pulled the needle out of Kai's arm, gently putting a small bandage on the slightly bleeding puncture-mark. " There, not that bad now was it."

"No" replied kai sarcastically.

" I thought you'd take all my blood", Kai groaned, trying to get up. His head and his body, however, weren't quite co-operative, and he blinked, swaying slightly. " Uh…"

Almost instinctively, Ray jumped to Kai's side and wrapped an arm around Kai, steadying the Russian up. Both felt strange, unnerving shivers ran through them as they stood in silence for a while, so close that noses almost touched, feeling each others' warm breaths, until a cough broke them apart.

Looking up, ray was greeted by the smug faces of Bryan and tala.

"You ok" tala asked with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Kai's fine tala" replied ray in an obviously annoyed voice.

"The results should be ready in a week… or so" said the doctor.

Kai nodded "thanks", as he was helped back to the mansion to relax and wait for the results.


	7. The Results

One week later….

Kai jumped when his cell-phone suddenly rang. His blood turned icy when he noticed the phone-call was from a hospital. " Hello, yes its kai Hiwatari, hold on one sec." Once he was out of earshot – ignoring the questioning glances sent his way – he picked up again, almost holding his breath in growing anxiety. What was wrong with him?

" Mr Kai Hiwatari, This Doctor Stevens, the one who took your blood a week ago", the doctor told him. " I just phoned, to inform you that the test-results have arrived."

" Yes?" kai replied nervously.

"Well I would prefer to tell you face to face the results" Doctor Stevens replied.

"No, I want to now please"

" Of course, well as far as I can see, I don't know how to say this kai but your pregnant"

"WHAT?" kai shouted as kai slammed the phone down and ran back into the living room where his friends were.

Trying his hardest not to cry over the thought, he opened the door – and felt his heart almost stop beating when he saw the look upon the face of Ray standing behind it. The Chinese's eyes seemed almost scared and skin unnaturally pale, entire essence radiating shock. " What's wrong Kai?" he immediately asked in almost wheezing tone.

Without saying a thing Kai ran straight to Tala and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "TALA I'M PREGNANT," shouted a clearly distraught kai.

Tala looked around the room at the other bladders clearly shocked faces. As he tried to gather his words for a long, long time before he finally managed to speak. The young man looked down at the crying teen in his arms. " I…" The red head paused, "oh god kai, everything's going to be ok, I'll help you, we all will help you thought this kai"

Kai frowned; feeling chills run through him, "I'm so scared," whispered kai

" Kai." Ray had to entrap his face between his hands to gain his attention. " Kai, listen to me. It's okay. Everything's going to work out, you hear me? It… it'll be alright."

Tears of shock, grief and panic ran down Kai's pale cheeks. " No, it won't", he whispered.

" I'll help you", Ray kept saying in a firm tone, doing everything he could to make sure Kai heard his words. " You won't be alone in this, I promise you. Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you. I won't judge you." He tried to smile, but it came out stiffly. " This is all probably overwhelming right now, but…"

" Ray", Kai cut the flood of speech. His words were choked due to tears. " I know that you'll be there, and I'm grateful for that. But now… I… I need a moment alone, 'k? I have to think."

Ray firmly shook his head. " No, I'm not leaving you alone right now. Not as long as you're in that condition."

" Just leave me, please", Kai almost snapped, burying his face into his hands and running to his room.

"KAI" shouted ray getting up to run after him, until a firm hand was put on his shoulder.

"Leave him ray, he needs to think alone for a while," said a still surprised Mr Dickinson.

Ray had never in his life felt as helpless as he did when looking at Kai's slender form that shuddered from silent sobs and running away from him. He hated even the idea of leaving Kai alone like that, Mr Dickinson was right, with staying he would only upset Kai more – and that would be harmful for both the Russian and the child he was carrying.

Kai hardly heard the sound of his bedroom door slam behind him as he jumped on his bed and sat almost paralysed, sobbing hysterically.

What the hell was he going to do! He'd never been exactly parent-material. Heck, how was he supposed to know a single thing about looking after a child, when no one had ever been there for him when he was a kid? For his entire life, he'd been taught that emotions are a weakness; all he'd been trained for was hurting others. Even learning to accept his friends and help had taken him years, and it had almost scared him to death, been more painful than anything he'd ever gone through. How could he ever learn to love a child, how could he open up his heart to love a child that he had conceived through rape?

He stopped crying all of a sudden, eyes widening in understanding.

This child… didn't ask to be created; it isn't the babies' fault he was raped. This child… was a part of him. Maybe having this baby is the one good thing that can come out from being raped?

But being a single-parent… Would he be able to take it?

He once again buried his face into his hands, continuing to cry. " What am I going to do?" he sobbed.

Suddenly there was a knocking at his door. " Come in." said kai.

He gave a huge, teary gasp, looking at Mr Dickinson with panic-filled, teary eyes. " Sir, I… I can't…"

The older man smiled and squeezed his hand, giving a reassuring smile. "It's Alright."

He sniffed, a couple of tears rolling down his dangerously pale cheeks. " God, I'm so scared… I just don't know…"

" Shhh…" Ever so gently, Mr Dickinson wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. " You won't have to do this alone, Kai. Ever. We will all be with you, every step of the way."

"Thank you" replied kai still in the warmth that Mr Dickinson provided as he slowly feel asleep.


End file.
